1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an aid which provides functions of covering protection and slippery resistant for portable devices.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Nowadays, tablet computer and other portable electronic devices are popular. For manipulating, users always hold the back side of the electronic device with single hand, and flip the touch screen with the other hand. Unfortunately, the electronic device can fall from user's hand easily, especially when the electronic device is held slanted, since the back side of the electronic device is provided with a simple planar surface. User's property can be damaged easily.
Since then, plenty kinds of aid, such as described in US patent application US2004/0226973 and TW utility model TWM410243, TWM409688, and TWM412659, are provided for holding on the back side of the electronic device by user's hand. In US2004/0226973, TWM410243, and TWM409688, the aids are provided with grasping portions on the back side of the electronic device. In TWM412659, the aid is provided with a foldable sleeve portion for user's hand to penetrate therethrough. However, some of the aids are too complicated to be produced or utilized, and the others are too simplified to maintain ideal structure strength, such as the aid described in TWM409688. The most important is that the aids described above provide no protection function for the touch screen or the shell of the electronic device. For sheltering the electronic device from accidental collision, protect membrane, bag, or layer has to be applied to the electronic device. Therefore, additional accessories for the electronic device are necessary, increasing size and weight of the electronic device. Beside, abrupt and uneven appearance of the aids can hardly widely welcomed by the public.
The present invention is, therefore, arisen to obviate or at least mitigate the above mentioned disadvantages.